


Once More, With Feeling

by verob2002



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-27
Updated: 2003-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verob2002/pseuds/verob2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is a rock star, and Clark is just adorable. Note: part of CLFF 3rd Wave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More, With Feeling

## Once More, With Feeling

by Stely

[]()

* * *

Title: Once more, with Feeling  
By: Stely aka Vero  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Oh, woe to me.  
Spoilers: Pilot. Linage didn't happen.  
Category: Alternative Universe  
Rating: PG-13, mostly for language.  
Beta: The fabulous CJM. Thank you very much!!! Feedback: Stellarangel2002@yahoo.com  
Author's note: Mmmm, this is my second fic, and my first Clex...so I's a bit scared. 

Challenge 3 B) Medium Level: Write a 10 000 (approx. 20 pages) Word story in 10 days, featuring Clark/Lex action in any way you see fit. Any rating is okay. Starting date is: January 1  
Ending date is: January 10 

These are more or less the challenge stories I did.... *Write a fic with the title of a Buffy episode - try to be unique, and not limit yourself to easy ones like 'The Body' and 'The Gift'. Try a little harder, like 'Inca Mummy Girl', or 'The Zeppo'. (Beloved Plank) 

*Lex is a rock superstar who escapes to Smallville to recuperate from a grueling tour. Meets Clark, falls in love and seduces him. You can take or leave Jonathan's reactions but the leather pants someone mentioned are a MUST Lex flashing the/any audience (a la Ewan McGregor) is optional. (Boji) 

*Clark and Lex are not together. Lex has to sing Kareoke in front of many ppl. Bonus points if you can make it some stupid boy band song about how much he wants Clark. (Cassiopeia) 

*Clark is too afraid to tell Lex how he feels, so he starts sending anonymous gifts and love-letters to Lex. (kira-nerys) 

*Lex wants to know if Clark is interested in him "that way" so Lex pretends to have a relationship with a hot new bimbo. Clark gets jealous. Clark finally gets on the clue bus. Extra points for Clark throwing a major scene at the Talon :-) (Lillian) 

*What if Lex had pulled Clark down for a kiss after being resurrected in Smallville? Blame it on oxygen deprivation? (kira-nerys) 

*food fight 

Once More, With Feeling 

"Dominic, what have I told you. I need a break. I can't take this anymore." 

"This album is assured to hit platinum in a week or two. The first two singles are back to back on the billboard charts. You can't take off now." 

"Dominic, I need a break away from it all." Lex was lying on the sofa rubbing his eyes in exhaustion and agitation. 

"Fine, Lex, I have a cousin in Kansas, is that away from it all enough for you." 

"Sure, what's in Kansas?" 

* * *

Driving a 200,000 dollar Ferrari was not the best way to keep a low profile, but Lex had hardly taken any of his cars out for a drive lately and desperately needed to appease the speed demon in him. He was soaring past the golden cornfields of Kansas and past the sign that read 'Smallville, Meteor Capital of the world.' It had been a long time since he'd been in Kansas. 

Lex had been flippant when he'd made that remark about Kansas. Truth be told, some of the pivot events in Lex's life occurred in Kansas. 

It wasn't exactly a secret that his father was trying to land a deal with a group of farmers here when he died during the Meteor shower, but this was also the place he lost his hair forever...Bummer... After that, Luthor Corp. was broken up and sold off piece by piece. He and his mother received a gigantic proportion of the profits after the sale so money was never an issue. He was okay after his father died; he had hardly known him anyway. However, after his mother died when Lex was 14, he'd become angry and started writing songs to vent and tell the world to fuck itself. 

The album he first put out was dark and gothic and didn't sell well. He didn't care though, it was therapeutic. He had money enough to record his own music so it didn't matter that record companies refused to do anything with him. 

His first album lured a devoted cult following. His second album, less angry, more punk rock attracted the masses. His third album had the world noticing the Luthor heir as a musical phenomenon. He was charismatic, alluring, but most of all a talented songwriter. Though even his cover song of Let's Get it on by Marvin Gaye was hailed as Imaginative, innovative and by some as sex on a stick. 

Lex planned on taking a few weeks off, write some songs and relax. Perhaps going back to Smallville would give him some inspiration, but most of all, give him the privacy he'd craved lately. 

One thing he'd learned as a rock star more than he had as just the Luthor heir was that his privacy was not his own. When you were as famous, as he was now, the world made it a point to know his business. His younger days of drug/sex shenanigans were front page headlines. 'Lex a la Menage a trois', 'Lex sex and videotape,' Lex, drugs and England's finest sheep.' Those were only the headlines of the 'respectable' newspapers. The tabloids were much worse. 

He wasn't staying in Smallville, but a small cabin about ten miles outside the city limits. There he would exchange his Ferrari for a Ford to get around the countryside from then on. Go see some lakes, and nature, or some shit like that. Curses. Lex was a car snob and the thought of driving anything domestic gave him a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He revved the Ferrari up at the nasty thought and floored the gas pedal. 

The car was flying towards its destination. He had been going 90, but that was the last time he checked the odometer. He was probably going 120 by now. Lex saw some situation developing up ahead and started slowing to about 60 miles per hour. There was a guy on the bridge getting messed with by some other guys. When they saw him coming, they jumped in a truck and took off. Turning on the road at the same time from the right, was a big truck loaded with pylons. Lex, distracted by the scene ahead, didn't see that it was going to side slipe him until right before it happened. He swerved to avoid it, but was now heading straight for the kid on the bridge. It was the last thing he remembered seeing before crashing into the river and slipping into unconsciousness. 

* * *

"Come on, don't die on me." He felt cold, freezing in fact, but he also felt something warm press down on him from above. He could feel his lungs fill when air, but wasn't sure if he was breathing. The next thing he noticed was a mouth on his, and sweet and luscious lips. He could hear a voice talking to him as though from a great distance away. "Please, wake up. Don't die." 

Again air filled his lungs and he could feel himself exhale. He opened his eyes and all he saw was a pair of green beautiful eyes staring down at him. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he could see there was a beautiful face to go along with those eyes. The boy's lips looked as sensuous as they tasted. He was inclined over him, and before even thinking of thanking his rescuer he brought him down into a long, wet ardent kiss. 

When he could no longer refuse his lungs demand for air, he reluctantly let the boy go to hack up the water he'd swallowed. His head was spinning, and his chest was burning. The boy helped turn him on his side to better expel the water. _Damn, that hurt._

When he was compos mentis, he looked at his rescuer. The stunned look he'd seen after he'd kissed him was replaced by one of concern. 

Lex looked up at the kid, "Sorry, blame it on oxygen deprivation." 

"It's okay, I didn't mind. I mean it's not that I wanted...it's just..I...Are you okay?" 

Lex chuckled,"Yes, I think so, wait I could have sworn I hit you." Lex was suddenly solemn. 

"I guess you missed,if you did, I'd be dead." 

"I guess. " 

"Can you check my pocket I had my phone there." Lex could of done it by himself. Then again, why would he want to. The kid patted the insides of Lex's jacket and came out with a super thin, sleek sliver phone. 

"I don't think it's going to work, especially after being submerged in river water." 

"No, I paid enough for this phone for it to be waterproof. Check if there's a signal." 

He nodded. 

"Press 3# and send." Clark did what he was told. "Give it to me please. Hello, hey, Dominic, I'm in trouble....No, I not that kind of trouble, I was in a car accident. Yes, I'm all right, I guess my plans to get away from it all are up in smoke. The Ferrari is as we speak at the bottom of a river. No, I wasn't drinking, I wasn't even going above 90 when I went in. Can you do that really? I would appreciate it. I'll ask him." Clark was trying to mind his own business, but the conversion taking place was too strange not to wonder about. 

"What's your name?" 

"Clark." 

"I'm Lex. Do you know who I am?" 

Clark looked at his rescuee and couldn't tell neither hair nor hide if he'd ever seen him before. Clark just shook his head. Lex began speaking, "No one is supposed to know I'm here, and I think people are going to take notice of me, if they found out a ferrari crashed into a near by river. My name is Lex Luthor, and Dominic, my manager, says he can take of the car discreetly, but I need to know if you're going tell everyone about what happened or that I'm here." 

Clark vehemently replied, "I promise, I won't tell anyone you're here, but what am I going to tell people?" 

"Tell them you rescued some guy from out of town out of the river, and that he is grateful for it. There's going to be a guy here, Gabe Sullivan who's Dominic's cousin, he's going to pick me up and take me to the cabin I was going to stay at. Then, he and some men Dominic is sending are going to come and fish my car out of the river." 

"Don't you think you should go to the hospital? " 

"No, I'm all right, besides I heal faster than normal." 

"What about the guy in the truck? " 

"Dominic, there was a guy in a truck with pylons that made me crash. What about him? Okay, you'll tell Gabe. All right, bye. I think I should hire this Gabe for myself." 

"And the police?" 

"Dominic is already taking care of it. DO you mind helping me up?" 

"No." Clark took great take to try and take most of Lex's weight on himself and helped him sit on a near by rock. "So who are you, besides your telling me your name is Lex Luthor, I don't know anything about you." 

"I'm a singer. I guess I'm not as well known as I thought. But yeah, I'm a singer." 

"Anything, I ever heard. " 

"How about some of my newer stuff Spiderman, Lillian, Sympathy, Bugman, Heat, Nocturn" Clark looked confused,"...no. How about my older stuff Destiny, Empire, Die Mother fucker...No. " 

"The last one sounded like a cd packaged with an explicit content label, my parents won't let me touch those. " 

"You don't hear them at school? When you hang out with friends." 

"I only have two really good friends. Actually Gabe is Chloe's father, and I'm not exactly popular. Gabe and Mrs. Ross are pretty adamant about us not listening to songs entitled die mother fucker. Sorry." Clark smiled shyly at Lex. 

Lex chuckled, "No it's okay. I was on an ego trip anyway, it's good to know I'm not all that." 

Sirens were heard off in the distance, getting closer. When Gabe and the police arrived at the same time. Gabe spoke with the police, who'd already spoken with Dominic, and Gabe came to escort Lex to the car. The truck guy gave his statement and his apologies, and assured them he'd keep his mouth shut. Though, since Lex wasn't pressing charges for damages and the police were keeping things hushed, the driver was going to come out of the situation with his record unscathed. Yet Lex swore that if he babbled, he'd be in serious trouble. 

"Lex, we have to go." 

"Bye, Lex." 

A police officer came escorting an older, blonde gentleman towards Clark. "Clark, where's the maniac that was driving the car that hit you." 

"That was me, Lex Luthor. I'm sorry for what happened. But Clark says I didn't hit him. Though I am grateful to him for being here, he saved my life, and I'm indebted to him." Lex moved to shake his hand. 

Clark's father didn't return the hand shake and eyed Lex suspiciously, "Lex Luthor, you're that singer that got on stage and flashed everyone in Toronto three months ago. Aren't you Lionel Luthor's son too?" 

"Yes, I am. I'm really truly sorry this happened. I hope I can do something for you or your son to repay him." 

"Just stay away. Oh, and drive slower...Come on Clark, lets go." 

Lex turned to look squarely at Clark. "Thank you for saving my life, Clark." 

"You would have done the same in my position." Clark's dad just snorted at what his son said. 

Clark turned around to take one last look at Lex, then waved good bye. 

When Gabe dropped him off at the cabin, Lex jumped in the shower and couldn't help thinking of Clark. His eyes, his lips, his very presence. 

_Maybe I can do something for him,_ he thought. He dialed Dominic up and had him check to see if Clark owned a vehicle. Even though it repulsed him to think of buying a domestic car, a truck nonetheless. He thought Clark would have better use of a truck than a supped up foreign import, and had it registered under Clark's name. 

A few days later, Clark was still on Lex's mind, but not as much. He'd repaid his debt and now he could relax. In the afternoon, Lex heard a car pull up. It was probably Gabe with his survival supplies. The essentials pepsi, bread, ham, cheese, clothes, vodak. Yup, the bare essentials. 

There was a timid knock at the door. That was strange. Lex got up and opened the door. 

"Clark! Hey, what's up? How do you like the truck?" 

"Hi, Lex, that's what's I'm here about. My dad won't let me keep it. Sorry, it's really great, and I wish I could keep it, but my dad and your reputation." Clark looked at Lex forlornly. 

"It's okay. I just wish I could give you something or do something for you." 

"Well, you're my friend right." Then Clark looked at Lex in his uncertainty. 

"Yes, Clark I am. Though, Clark, I wish I could do more." 

"Hey, I've made a new friend, that's more than enough." Then Clark gave him a beatific smile. 

"You know, now that I'm settled here, I wouldn't mind having company. You're welcome to hang out here anytime." 

"Sure. That'll be great." 

"Hey, you're not going to walk are you?" 

"Yes, but it's not more than few miles, it's no sweat." 

Clark and Lex hung out everyday after that. They'd talk about music, sports, movies. Clark would finish his chores early, apologized to Chloe and Pete for having to be somewhere else, and then went to Lex's. 

Lex was quickly becoming smitten with Clark. He was so sweet, and caring, yet strong and masculine with a wicked sense of humor. He couldn't believe Clark wasn't being jumped by every girl, heck guy, that walked by. Those incredible eyes and lips haunted his dreams. It was actually pretty sad; Lex couldn't wait to see Clark again, the second he left. 

Clark told him about his long time crush on Lana Lang and school in general. However, there was one thing he had wondered about? 

"Clark, you never told me what happened on the bridge that day." 

"Oh,...that..that was Whitney Fordmen, Lana's boyfriend. He was raving on about me going after his girl, then you came close, and they left. A few months ago, he made me the scarecrow, it's where the football players tie you to a post and spray paint an S on your chest. Great fun, huh? I would have been tied up there all night, but Mrs. Bennigan found me and helped me down." 

"I'm so sorry Clark. Does Lana know?" Clark shook his head. 

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past. You're the only one that knows besides Whitney, Mrs. Bennigan, and a few of the football players." 

Clark's sweetness made Lex want to protect him and hug him or something to the affect. Especially as Clark described the crap he had been through. 

Lex decided to change the subject. Besides, it was the only thing he could think to do other than bear hugging the life out of Clark. 

"Um, I'm curious Clark, how come your father knew who I was, but you didn't?" 

"You know, I was curious about that too." 

"Did you ask him about it?" 

"Yeah, I did?" 

"Well?" 

"Well...my dad said that if I watched the news once in a while, I'd have known who you were." Then a quirky grin started spreading on Clark face. 

"What?" 

"That's what my dad said, but I really think it has to do with my dad's addiction." 

"Excuse me, your father doesn't strike as the kind of guy that gets addictions." 

"Oh, yes, but it's a very serious addiction. We may have to seek professional help. It's terribly embarrassing. I mean, he's a farmer. Farmers aren't supposed to get into that stuff. They're supposed to look down upon it or something. He tries to hide it from my mom and me, do it when we're not in the room or home, but we know he does it." 

Clark was building Lex up, and now Lex agitated as hell, "Well....what is it?" 

My Father.."Clark sniffled dramatically "...he's..addicted [to.to.to](http://to.to.to)/ Access Hollywood!" Then Clark sighed mournfully, threw his head into his hand, while the other braced his opposite shoulder as he started rocking back and forth. 

"oh, Clark!" Lex sing-songed. Clark looked up and saw one the couch pillows fly at his head at a ferocious speed. Bam! 

"Access Hollywood? Clark you're such a dork." 

Clark smiled and teased. "But that's why you love me. Though it's true, just don't tell my dad I told you. I think he's ashamed that he enjoys hearing whether or not reporters caught Julia Roberts wearing a thong on the French Rivera." 

Lex's time in Smallville was too short. It already came time for him to leave. Clark and Lex exchanged emails and promised to keep in touch. Clark seemed skeptical, like he thought Lex would certainly forget him soon after he left. 

Lex tried to reassure him, "Clark, I won't forget about you. You're my friend, and I don't forget my friends. You know, you and me...we have a future together. We'll be the stuff of legends." 

As Lex toured, he couldn't stop thinking about Clark. He was pretty sure Clark wasn't gay since he was so into that Lana girl. He tried using his enormous I.Q. to logically talk his way out of feeling what he did for Clark. But even logic didn't help, he was gone on Clark. 

Lex was determined that Clark have as much happiness as possible so he began arranging for things to happen to Clark, like between him and Lana. He had Gabe deliver tickets for a concert to Clark with messages like 'Go after her, she may have a boyfriend, but She's not Married.' But Clark was either too shy to act or things he planned went horribly wrong when he did. 

Later, Clark began showing an interest in Chloe. Clark would sent page long letters on the latest news he had about Chloe and Lana. Clark often profusely apologized for venting all his teenage angst on Lex. But Lex often reminded Clark that he didn't mind, and he really didn't. It might sound pitiful, but Lex was willing to take anything Clark was willing to give him. He loved talking with Clark and the friendly banter they exchanged, like when Clark finally got a hold of one of Lex's cds, and Clark made fun of Lex during one of their phone conversation. 

"Lex, were you obsessed with Alice in Wonderland?" 

"Why?" 

"Well, judging from your Angry Blue Period I'd say so." 

"My what?" 

"Your Angry Blue Period." Clark stated matter-of-factly. "You know, Die Mother Fucker and such, you had verses like 'down the rabbit hole' or the 'One pill makes you big, one pill makes you small' bit from Jefferson Airplane." 

"It's a literary classic. What's with the Blue Period schtick." 

"I figured if Picasso had one, you should too." 

"I'm up there with Picasso, I'm honored, but what made you ask?" 

"Well, I finally got a copy of your first cd from a friend of Chloe's, you know the only goth in Smallville. He burned me a copy after I promised him a stash of black eyeliner, nail polish, etc." 

"You bought black eyeliner?" 

"Yeah. Though, the clerk was eyeing me something fierce, like I had some secret double life going on. The things I do for you," Clark sighed. 

"Did you just use the phrase 'something fierce'." 

"Shut up." 

"Anything you say, Scarlett, but frankly I don't give a damn." 

"Rhett Butler, you are not." 

"Seriously, I got images of you with long, blonde hair, wearing a blue dress, and a white apron from a few of those songs." 

"I guess it's true, you got to watch out for the quiet ones. Well, at the time, drug experimentation was high on my to do list. You know, now that I think about it, I did write some references to AIW. It wasn't that much, though." 

"Dude, I kept getting an image of you in white tights frolickling about, chasing a white rabbit. It was that much" 

They made it a point to meet up, at the very least, three times a year. With parental consent, though Jonathan gave his very reluctantly, they would meet in Metropolis and either hang out there or take a plane to New York, London or some place else equally exotic to a kid from Smallville. Both looked forward to time they spent together. Besides, it gave Clark a chance to get out of Smallville once in a while and out of the vicious cycle and pitfalls of Teenage angst. Lex benefited too. Clark was like clear cool water to a man lost in the desert and so often duped by mirages. Things that Lex liked was the way Clark always gave Lex his honest opinion, and that Clark liked Lex more for who he was, and not for who the world made him out to be. 

Though a weird occurrence started during Clark's junior year, Lex began receiving really strange gifts from Kansas. Not exactly from Smallville, but a few counties away. They were 'I'm thinking of you' gifts, teddy bears, jam, corn, and the topper was a poem describing unrequited love and it doing a 360 and having it for someone else, a best friend. 

What added to the strangeness was that these were things Lex and Clark talked about or made fun of. Clark had seen Six Degrees of Separation, and had a lot of questions for Lex. Do rich people really like just gifts of jam? Or when they made fun of Smallville for once being the Cream Corn capital of the world. The poem made Lex hope that these gifts were from Clark, that the poem was for him. If they were, he just hoped Clark was talking about Lex, not Chloe or gods forbid Pete. Clark going after a girl, Lex could handle. clark going after another guy, Lex could not. 

He'd mention the gifts to Clark, but he denied knowing anything about it. 

Meanwhile, Lex was rocking the world. Critics were going on about him entering a moody, punk sounding in love with love phase or something like that. Though it was true. Most of the songs he was writing were about love or unrequited love. Some were more specific about his unrequited love. Songs like Raven angel, Green Dream, and Luscious. The titles were obscure, but if you knew he was talking about Clark, it was easy to make the connection and figure out he was in love with him. There was love in his songs, and it made the women swoon even more than they already did. There was anger, maybe resentment there too. So it made the men yell ROCK ON! 

Many gossip columnists and reporters tried to match up the songs with suspected love interests. Katie Manroe had green eyes and was seen with Lex on numerous occasions so they tried to pan her as his object of affection. She had the face of an angelic creature, long brown hair, and a cover girl physique. They were good friends, but not much else. They laughed about their supposed torrid love affair and chilled at her apartment in Paris when he was in town, rue Condon 47. 

"So who is it you're head over heels for?" She asked playfully. "I know it's not me, I don't have raven hair as you see." 

Lex was shaking his head. "No, no, no, for the last time I'm not saying who it is. For all you know, this person doesn't even exist, that its just my idealized, uh, ideal." 

"No, sexy lexy, this person exist. Please, pretty please with sugar on top." Lex chuckled. 

"Let me guess with a cherry too, huh?" 

"Yes....pleeeeeeeeeaaseeee." 

"This person doesn't exactly know I like'm that way, let alone love'em." 

Manroe gasped, "It's a man. Wow. What's his name, do I know him. Does he live abroad or in the states? I want to be invited to the commitment ceremony. You are obviously gone for him. How does he feel about you? Answer me?" 

"I didn't say it was a guy!" Lex was getting snippy. 

"Come on Lex, answer me!" 

"Okay...His name is..a..." Saved by the knock. Someone chose that moment to knock. Lex decided Someone liked him up there. 

"Ms. Manroe, there are reporters and cameramen below camping outside the door." 

"What!?" Manroe rushed to her balcony and looked down. The second she did, paparazzi blinded her with flash photography. 

She went back to the door, "Thank you, I have to go to a shoot in an hour and half, so I think I better leave early to make it especially with those vultures out there. Can you bring a car around to pick me up?" 

"Certainly, mademoiselle. And for monsieur?" 

"Lex do you want to accompany me?" 

"Sure." 

"He'll be leaving with me. Thank you." 

"I'd better get ready, but not before you give me his name." She jumped on his lap, pinned his shoulders to the couch, and stared determinedly down at him. 

"How about his initials." 

Manroe seemed to think it over, cocked her head to the side, "That'll work." 

"CK." 

Katie looked at his quizzically, "Not Calvin Klein is it?" 

Lex looked at her with repressed amusement, "No, it not Calvin Klein." 

She smiled brightly at him, "Thank you Lex," and she kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go get ready." 

"Take your time." 

By the time they arrived outside, the size of the crowd had doubled. Press were yelling anything from 'Katie are you and Lex an item' to 'Was this a Shag stop, Lex?' 

Lex's control hanging by a thread. His claustrophobia of the press was building and so was his anger. It took all he had not to belt a few of the reporters for being too damn nosey and crude. 

* * *

"Look, Clark. Isn't that your friend, Lex?" Martha said looking in the direction of the television. 

Clark looked at the TV and sure enough, there was Lex. "Turn it up, mom, please." 

"Stud musician, Lex Luthor, and his suspected long-time girlfriend, Katie Manroe, were last seen here leaving her apartment. Sources say he is staying with her while he's in Paris to give two concerts."* Green Dream, and yes she was.* Clark knew it was stupid having a crush on his best friend. That's why he never sent the gifts directly to Lex from him. He looked on the screen, she was stunning. 

"Clark didn't you say you were meeting Pete and Chloe at the Beanery?" 

Clark looked at his watch, "Oh, yeah, thanks mom." He kissed his mom and decided to walk a while. He had lost interest in Lana. Even though she broke up with Whitney, and was giving him hints she wanted to be with him. He couldn't help long for Lex. Clark had been a little afraid she was going to start getting aggressive in her pursuit. He spoke with her and she said she didn't understand, but said she would back off and that they'd remain friends. 

Clark wasn't such a lone person anymore. He had more friends. Whitney was actually civil towards Clark before he left the Marines and requested Clark watch out for Lana. He was actually getting used to being an alien, if that could happen. He was saving people from Smallville mutants on a weekly basis so his powers came in handy. Though, he still couldn't get over the guilt he felt for being the cause of the mutants in the first place. 

Half way to the Beanery, he super speeded it over there. 

* * *

The phone rang in the kitchen,"Hey!" 

"Hey, Lex, what's up?" 

"Nothing, I just wanted to catch up. Are you busy?" 

"No, I'm just working on my Chemistry. Weren't you a science geek?" 

"I wouldn't put it that way, but yes I was very enthusiastic about learning Chemistry and other sciences than I was any other subject." 

"So you were a science geek." 

"Yeah, I was. What are you working on?" 

"ph and pOH, which is pretty easy." 

"For a sec, I thought you were my parents, they're in Metropolis for date night." 

"So you're home alone. I remember what happened the last time you were home alone?" 

"I promised them no parties so I'm sticking to it." 

"How long are your parents staying in Metropolis." 

"Just for the night. How come?" 

"Well, it just so happens that I'm in Metropolis, and if you don't mind, I'd love to come and visit." 

"Lex that'll be great." 

"All right, then that's settled. I'll be there in about an hour." 

"Lex, Metropolis is three hours away." 

"Well, I took a chance and headed over there anyway. You don't mind, do you?" 

"Are you kidding, hell no." Lex laughed. 

"Okay, I'll be there in 45 minutes." 

"Don't drive too fast, remember what happened last time." 

Clark heard Lex laughing. "Okay, I promise." 

Thirty minutes later, Lex pulled up the drive in his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. 

"You didn't attract too much attention did you?" 

"Nah, everyone probably assumed I was headed for Dallas." 

"So what do you want to do? I brought some movies, popcorn, and music." 

"Would you like to order a pizza. I could go pick it up so no one sees the Vanquish, or we could hide it in the barn." 

"Sure. Want to drive the Aston Martin in the barn, heck want to drive my car....go cruising." 

"Oh...Lex I don't know. That is a really expensive car, I don't want to bang it up." 

"Don't worry about it, whatever you do to it can't be worse than crashing it through a bridge and into a river. And I've already done that. Why don't you order the pizza, leave the money on the porch and we'll be back before it gets cold." 

Clark grinned impishly rubbing his hands together, "he, he, he...Sure." 

After Clark ordered the pizza, he got in the car and started letting her loose on the open road. 

Lex asked "So how is everything, Clark?" 

"All right. There've been a few changes here and there...I don't really have a thing for Lana anymore. Even though she told me she was interested." 

"Really!? I thought you said you've been in love with her forever." 

"No, I think it was just a crush." 

"How about Chloe, is she your new love interest now? Gabe tells me she growing into quiet a looker." 

"Nah, she and I are just friends." The wind was roaring passed the windows at an obscene speed. Clark was jumping up in his seat with glee. _I'm driving an Aston Martin._ Lex couldn't help laugh at Clark's cute self-repeating mantra, 'I'm driving an Aston Martin.' 

"Clark you know we should be heading back soon, or the pizza will be frozen when we get back." 

Clark smiled at Lex, "That's what microwaves are for." 

"Okay. Open her up some more." 

Clark was having the time of his life, but finally decided to head back. Two miles into Smallville city limits, they saw a long line of head lights coming towards them. Clark had forgotten that tonight was the annual 'Drive By' where the car enthusists showed off their antiqued hot rods by cruising them through town. 

Lex quickly hide between his seat and the dashboard as Clark speeded on by the car lovers. 

"Hey isn't that Clark...No it couldn't." Pete and Chloe looked at each other as an obviously expensive car rushed by. Some of the people started turning around and following the Vanquish. The scene was comical, Clark driving a car worth more than he'll ever make, Lex hiding, and them being pursued by a bunch of teenagers in supped up hot rods. When, Clark floored it and then doubled back, he hide the Vanquish in the barn, and as they walked from the barn to the house both Lex and Clark started laughing at the absurdity of the situation. 

Half way to the house, Clark looked up and stopped laughing. Lex followed his line of sight to find who he presumed were Chloe and Pete. 

"Clark do not just say that we didn't see you pull up in a really expensive car and hide it in the barn." 

Clark looked to Lex for help. Lex just shrugged. 

"Oh, my gosh. You, your him aren't you?" Chloe started shaking and hyperventilating slightly. 

"Chloe, what are you talking about?" 

"Look at him Pete, doesn't he look familiar?" 

"No." 

"Where have you been, remember Empire, Die mother fucker...."Pete looked at Chloe as though she'd grown a third head".....Raven angel, Green dream." That's was when Pete had that look of realization. He looked at Lex, "I thought you'd be taller?" 

Lex and Clark just looked at each other like what in the world. 

Clark motioned for Pete and Chloe to head into the house. "I'll explain everything in a second. Here's the key and there's some pizza on the step take it in and if it's cold heat it up." Surprisingly, both Chloe and Pete obeyed him. Chloe turned around after picking up the pizza and started grinning like a fool at lex. Pete got her to go in, but not before she walked into the door first. Apparently, they were still in shock. 

"Lex do you still want to come in, you don't have to, and I promise you they won't tell anyone you were here." 

"I think I'll stay, help you out, I figure they're going to grill you so I might as well be there for moral support." Clark grinned at Lex. 

"Cool. Come on, the pizza's getting cold." 

Pete and Chloe hardly paused to swallow their bites of pizza, let alone to ask Lex and Clark questions. Pete was angry Clark had kept another secret from him. Clark had told him about his super powers after a particularly nasty mutant came after Pete. It took some time, but Pete got over it. This time though, Chloe was helpful in swaying Pete, but she also insisted on getting an interview. She was really upset to learn that her father knew Lex and never told her. After an hour or two, Chloe and Pete got up to leave, they'd both promised to keep Clark's secret friend secret. Before they left, Chloe had one more question to ask. 

Pete and Clark were off discussing what it felt like driving the Vanquish, while Chloe cornered Lex. "Lex, is Clark you know, your Green dream, Raven angel?" 

Lex didn't want to lie, and Chloe took his silence as an admission. "Does he know, are you two...?" He felt oddly happy and put out at the same time that someone besides himself knew Lex was in love with Clark, but that Clark hadn't figured it out yet. "No, were not." 

* * *

In the background, David Bowie's Golden Years was playing while Lex and Clark decided to fend for themselves. Pete and Chloe had cleaned them out of pizza, so Lex was learning how to make mashed potatoes, shake-an-bake chicken, macaroni, iced tea and grilled cheese sandwiches." Lex your making a mess." 

"Me, look at you. You have mashed potatoes coming out of your ear." Lex had been messy when he blended the the mix, and it had flown everywhere. 

"Hey, you started it." Clark flecked some of the potatoes at Lex, and laughed when it landed on his nose. 

Lex took a handful of mashed potatoes and smashed it straight into Clark's face and down his shirt. 

"Oh, you big trouble, Clark took a spoonful some mac n cheese and shoved it on Lex's bald head, then took a hand full of ice cubes on slipped it down Lex's shirt." 

After that, it was on. Food was flying everywhere. It was a disaster area when they finally collapsed on the floor giggling like little girls. 

"This...ohhhhhhh......this was fun." 

"Better than the car chase, or Smallville interrogation." 

"Much." 

Clark cocked his head to the side and looked questioningly at Lex, "Hey, have you seen my fortress of solitude." 

"Nope." 

"Come, its up in the barn." 

"I'm a mess," Lex looked horrified. 

"It's a barn, come on." Clark showed him up to his surprisingly comfy loft. "This is it, my fortress of solitude." 

"Nice view." Lex was looking out the window through the telescope. He could see a pretty girl on a porch swing reading a book. "I thought you didn't have a thing for Lana anymore." 

"I don't its just the last direction I pointed it in. I haven't used it in a long while." Clark sat on the couch as he spoke. 

"Are you sure you don't want to give it a shot with her." 

"No, there's another person I'm into. Lex, I," Clark tried to find the words to tell Lex, but he didn't know how the hell Lex felt. He didn't want to scare him off. Lex turned looking expectantly towards Clark. Clark's eyes shined and his face visibly softened looking up at Lex. Clark began, "Yeah, I think I l...."Clark panicked"...yeah, she's really wonderful." Clark blew it. 

"Oh," Lex looked as though he had hoped Clark had said something else. "Clark, I should really help clean up the mess we made in the kitchen." With that, Lex walked out of the loft and back to the barn. 

_Bullshit._ Lex couldn't contain his anger. Three more years of Clark mooning over some girl he'll have no intention of pursuing. I would have bet my Warrior Angel collection that Clark was going to tell him how he felt. Tell him he liked Lex as much Lex liked him. _Wait, Clark is not gay, remember. He is not gay. Oh, the hell he is! He is as head over heels for me as I am for him._ He could hear Clark coming up after him. They cleaned up in silence, and Clark decided to break the silence first. "So how's your girlfriend...Katie is it? She's really beautiful." 

"Katie's not my girlfriend. She's just a really good friend of mine. What time is it?" 

"Umm, oh, it's one am." 

"I think it's time for me to go. I'll email you when I get to Metropolis and you can tell me all about this new girl in your life." Clark went to hug Lex. They embraced for probably longer than was proper even for best friends. "I'll see you soon." 

Lex got his keys, and said his final good-byes. Just as Clark watched the Vanquish disappear on the far off road, he saw his parents turn up the drive. 

_Oh, shit._ Clark super-speeded through finishing the kitchen clean up, and flopped causally on the couch with a magazine in his hand as his parents walked through the door. 

"Clark, honey we're home." Martha turned to her husband and whispered, "See, you didn't have to worry about Clark throwing a party." Clark walked into the kitchen, hey mom I'm going to sleep now. The smug feeling in Clark was growing, the one you get when you get away with something sneaky. 

"Clark, honey, is that......smashed potatoes on the ceiling." 

Ooopps.. 

* * *

Clark got away by saying he had a freak accident when he attempted to make mashed potatoes. Lex, Lex, Lex, beautiful Lex..he couldn't stop thinking of him. His obsession for Lex was getting, well obsessive. If he had to talk one of those quizzes where you say the first thing that came to mind, after every word it would be LEX, LEX, LEX...Clark even restorted to digging up pictures on the internet of the concert in Toronto when Lex had flashed the audience. 

The visually enhanced pictures taken by the wonderfully talented camera person left nothing to the imagination. _Um, Beautiful, indeed._

Yup, Clark resignly admitted to himself "I'm gay", _oh and I'm in love with my best friend, Lex._ He was so screwed. He was in love with a rock star who probably had models throwing themselves at him up the wahzoo. _And I'm just a farmboy carrying a torch for said rock star. AHHHHHHH. This sucks._

* * *

"Lex what is up? You look horrible. Is it CK?" Katie asked. 

Lex flopped down on Katie's couch. "He is clueless. I think I have to go to extreme measures. I think I'm going to have to seduce him, cause I can't take this for much longer. Maybe, me and Leather and one of my very fast cars." Lex was gesticulating as he talked staring at the ceiling on the couch while pantomiming driving a fast car, and touching his imagined leather clad thighs. "I'm going there. And I'm not leaving until he's mine. I don't care if I make a fool of myself. Look at the crap I've been writing." 

Manroe looked over the crumpled pieces of paper Lex handed her. "No, no..Lex this is really good, except for the Clark why don't you love me after every other line, and in the margins, and as he title. I have an idea, I'll go with you to where ever this Clark is an make him insanely jealous." 

Lex's face was thoughtful and then, changed to one of disgust,"That would be underhanded, despicable," a grin started growing supernaturally," I like it." 

* * *

"For our entertainment report today, Luthor heir and international music sensation, Lex Luthor, officially announced that he is indeed dating Victoria Secret Model, Katie Manroe. The two had long denied being more than friends, but came out last night after being spotted together at the New York Metropolitan Museum for a Benefit Concert. Lex had also been reportedly linked to several eligible ladies such as actress Dylan Scott, singer Norah Jones, and heiress Victoria Hardwick. It is only now that's it been confirmed that Lex is Katie's man."

* * *

While Lex and Manroe plotted, Clark was having an interesting time trying to figure out why Chloe was looking at him like that. 

"What?" 

"Oh, nothing." Chloe replied oh so causally. She smiled impishly and was practically screaming 'I know something you don't know.' Clark was getting annoyed. 

"Stop it." 

"What?" Chloe feigned ignorance. 

"That's what I want to know." 

"Nothing, I'm just minding my own business, writing my article, casually glancing at friend for inspiration, after all you give people a lot inspiration when they write." 

"Like who?" 

"oh, I don't know, me, mm Lex..." 

"Lex?" 

"Oh, sure, you don't think he came up with Green Dream all by himself, do you?" 

"Where have you been, for the last week, it's been nothing but Lex and Katie this, Lex and Katie that." 

"Ah, are you jealous?" 

"No!" Clark said that a tad too forcefully to hit conviction. 

"Maybe that's what he wants so you'll finally get on the clue bus." 

"No, you're wrong." Clark stormed out of the torch and ran home. 

When he got home he wrote Lex an email. 

Lex, 

Why didn't you tell me the truth that you and that model were an item. Don't you trust me? Never mind, I hope you guys are really happy, just send me a wedding invite. That is unless you plan on me finding that out on the news too. 

Clark. 

He sent it, and five minutes later he was emailed him back. 

Clark, I'm sorry. We didn't become a couple until after I left Smallville. I'm touring Metropolis in a month and Katie is coming along too. If you like, we can stop by and you can meet her yourself. 

Lex. 

Clark typed, 

I'm sorry I blew up on you. I'd love to meet her." _strangle her was more like it_ I'll let my parents know, and look forward to your visit. 

Two minutes later, Lex replied, 

Great, talk to you later. Oh, P.S. Keep it on the q.t. Bye. 

* * *

"Oh, he is sooo cute. I love his music, ohh I wished he'd come to town, look me and say ahh I'm in love." 

"Na ah, he'll look at me and say," changing her voice to a lower octive and opening her arms for dramatic effect," Amy, Where you been all my life." 

The girls Clark, Pete, and Chloe were passing started giggling wildly outside school. 

"Can you believe this?" Clark asked. 

"What, that girls are swooning over Lex and that no one seems to want to talk about anything else except his concert in Metropolis Friday." 

"Yes." 

"I got to admit, Clark, Lex is more popular than I thought." 

"When did you say he was coming for a visit?" 

"Mm, he and the bim..he and Katie are coming Sunday I think?" 

Chloe jumped up and down, "Can I come over?" 

"Sure, I guess, but I don't know if.." 

"Great!" 

"Hey man, I have to come over too." 

"Sure." 

Unbeknownst to the trio, their conversation had been heard by Laura Cooper, who then told Megan C., who then told Jen Tase, who then told Julia Johnson about Lex Luthor bringing his band and throwing a big bash in the Kent's barn....or so sayeth the Grape vine. 

Saturday night, people started camping out outside the Kent barn, they came in droves. Expectantly awaiting Lex's arrival. Jonathan tried scaring them off with threats and by yelling get off my property, but they were the kids of friends of his and didn't have the heart to call the police on them. 

Clark tried calling Lex, telling him that word had somehow gotten out about his visit, but all he got was voice mail. He even tried emailing a few dozen times, but none of them got a response. 

Early Sunday morning, the shit officially hit the fan. 

Clark, Pete and Chloe decided to head off any expensive cars coming by on the drive, but Lex surprised them by coming in a mundane Ford Taurus with tinted windows. 

When the car pulled up, the huge, growing crowd was partially covered by the barn. 

Lex got out, walked around and opened the door for Katie. The roar after the moment Lex closed the passenger door was deafening. 

'We love you, LEXXX!!!' 

'AHHH, he is so cute.' 'His voice so sexy.' 

Clark risked super speeding toward the couple and then, he whisked them into the house before the mob got them at a little more than normal speed. 

"Clark, I told you to keep my being here a secret." 

"I swear I didn't tell anyone." 

"You're just like everyone aren't you. I thought you were different. I was wrong wasn't I?" 

"No. I swear." 

"Okay, then what happened?" 

"I swear I don't know how they found out, but I didn't tell anyone except Pete and Chloe, and I trust them." 

"Where did you tell them?" 

Clark visibly winced. "At school." 

"Clark! At school!" 

"Hey, you're the one that hasn't answered his phone or emails in two days." 

"Well, I was busy, and I didn't think a mob would be waiting outside your house when we got here." 

Lex turned to Katie. "What are you laughing at?" Katie's hushed giggles were rapidly turning into hysterical bouts of laughter. She was barely standing up without the support of the kitchen table. 

"Lex...."giggle"...there's a mob...outside....that back door...and you two are arguing like an old couple about emails, but the looks on your faces.....hysterical..."Katie imitated Lex".....CLARK!..."another bout of giggles and laughter. 

Martha and Jonathan couldn't help catching the giggles themselves, it was contagious. First at the absurdity of the situation and second, at how Katie was cracking up about it. 

"Mom, Clark looked at her pleadingly, this isn't funny!" 

Martha snorted unladylike for sure. 

"No, Clark sweety.."another snort"...no...Clark,...um, yes it is." 

"I better go call Dominic." 

Katie, waved flippantly at Lex, her voice out of breath with laughter, "Sure, go ahead. I'll be here." 

Lex speed dialed Dominic and had an eerily familiar conversation, "I'm in trouble. No that kind of trouble. Yes, I'm in Smallville. No, I didn't drive another Ferrari in the river. Only, this time, the citizens of Smallville knew I was coming and are parked outside the Kent household waiting to attack once I step outside....What do you mean distract? Mr. Kent do you have an acoustic guitar?" 

"Sure, upstairs." 

"Great, can I borrow it? I have to distract the crowd so that they don't damage your property and I give my manager time to get some people down here to escort me out." 

"Yeah, I suppose so." 

"Great." 

Chloe and Pete knocked on the door. Though it seemed strange that the crowd hadn't thought of moving closer to the house than the wrap around the porch. Clark let them in, and they were obviously out of breathe. 

"Clark...what...happened?" Apparently, they were only going to get one word per breathe. 

"Lex is mad, Katie's hysterical, and my parents are cracking up. That pretty much sums it up." 

Katie chuckled at Clark's summation of the situation, and Lex just glared at both of them. 

"Yeah, uh huh, okay. fifty minutes. Right. Thanks, bye." 

"Okay, game plan. Mr. Kent if you please, can you bring the guitar? Clark you are my security, no one gets within a yard of me. Katie, stop laughing. Martha can I have something to drink, water, coke anything. Chloe and Pete, please help Clark with the security and I promise you Chloe you'll get an interview and Pete you can have any collection of cds, and explicit content be damned." They all nodded. 

For the next forty minutes, Lex did a rustic version of MTV's unplugged. Lex turned up the charm, took requests, except Die Mother Fucker out of respect to Mrs. Kent. Lex even improvised a few songs using audience interaction to get the crowd laughing at themselves. Girls screams excitedly over every little tilt of his head and raise of his eyebrow, or curve of his slow seductive smile. Overall, the crowd behaved, Lex's charisma held the crowd at bay. Though, Clark's strength helped keep the more zealous of the crowd stay back. And to think it was all done on the Kent's porch. 

When one of Lex's big tour buses pulled up with a limousine in tow. Lex announced that he would be singing his last two songs of the evening. 

Chloe yelled, "Sing Raven Angel and Green Dream." Somehow, Lex had managed to avoid those two songs, but here his own security was up against him. 

"Um, how about some Blink-182 instead like 'What's My Age Again'?" 

"Noooo!!!!!!" The crowd yelled. 

"Um, 'All the Small Things'!" 

"Noooo!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"How about some other punk pop band, R &B, opera maybe?" 

"Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"All right, all right." 

He began singing. Slow and melodic. He couldn't help stare at the muse that'd inspired him to write it. The crowd was swaying from side to side to the rhythmic words that Lex weaved into a song. His husky voice at the chorus had to girls screaming at the top of their lungs and the guys were yelling at theirs. 

Lex thanked the crowd for their wild applause. Then began his second song. This one was faster, but just as seductic. The crowd was screaming. Lex's face contorted as though in pain and ecstasy as he belted out the powerful ballad. And that what it was. A ballad, masked in the funky melody of punk, R&B and rock. clark was his focus as he sang this song, and when the song ended, the crowd was silent. 

Lex was thrown by the audience's reaction, but decided not to worry about it since it was his last song anyway. "Thank you everyone. I had fun, but I have to go." This awoke the crowd from their stunned abeyance. 

Lex!Lex!Lex!Lex!Lex!The crowd whooped, yelled, and screamed. 

A trio of big bodyguard marched up to the porch and surrounded Lex. Lex said his farewells, and then he and Katie were escorted toward the limo. 

Lex!Lex!Lex!Lex!Lex!The crowd continued as they reached the car and got in. 

Katie started giggling again. 

"Oh, grow up." 

"You know nothing went like we planned, it all crashed and burned the second we got out of the car." 

"Hey, what was with that crowd after that last song?" 

"Oh, come on. Don't play like you don't know why." 

"Really, I have no clue." 

"You were singing that song to Clark. With all the emotion you feel, the love you feel for him, it could be heard in that song and seen on your face." 

"Do you think the crowd noticed I was talking about Clark?" 

"Well, the lyrics match Clark's vague description, but that combined with the song you sung before it. It's probably a safe bet to say that the town knows you're gone on Clark. Though I don't know if Clark got the clue. He was probably too afraid you were still upset with him to notice." 

"Damn, now I have his parents, friends, and his town and you all knowing I love Clark, except Clark. What is this? Is there no justice? This is just cruel?" 

Katie started giggling again, "I guess you'll just have to try a more direct approach next time." 

Lex recruited both Chloe and Lana for help. Chloe had already known how Lex felt before the concert and had already been trying to get them together. However, Lana jumped on the bandwagon after she'd seen Lex's performance at the impromptu concert outside the Kent residence. Lana had seen the crowd gather at Clark's and caught the last half of Lex's set. She was impressed by him, but more than that, she could tell Lex was in love with her friend and apparently Clark didn't have a clue so she volunteered to help Chloe help Lex fetch him. 

With their help, Lex got a hold of all the special events taking place at or for Smallville High. _Okay, lets see mm, this is interesting...Karaoke night. This could be interesting indeed._

Though not everyone in town was happy Lex was smitten with Clark, especially Clark's dad. 

That night of the concert, Martha and Jonathon had an big argument while Clark was at Pete's cursing the school's cursed grapevine. 

"Martha, that Luthor wants our son." 

"Yes, dear, he does. What's so bad about it." 

"What's so bad, what's so bad. Martha, our son is not gay." 

"Well, you did notice that Clark hasn't taken an interest in any other girl since he lost interest in Lana, and how his eyes light up at the very mention of Lex's name. They love each other honey, like I love you. " 

"When it comes down to it, this will be Clark's decision. This is his senior year, he'll be moving on soon college, job, but it will have to all be his decision." 

"This will attract unwanted attention to Clark." 

"I know honey, but either way it can't be helped." 

Besides Jonathan, lots of the girls in town started eyeing Clark and talking about him behind his back saying 'What does he got that I don't got' or 'He's a loser, why would he be interested in that' This puzzled Clark, but he shrugged and let it go. 

A big banner was hanging in front of the Beanery. Karaoke Night, it was another fund raiser. Yeah, great...not! Chloe was making him cover it for the newspaper. She said something like I will not subject myself and my ears to the tone deaf of this community. So he was stuck with the gig. 

The first to go up was a group of three that sang R.E.M.'s It's the End of the World as We Know It. Boy, did that set the tone. Though, everyone laughed as the trio struggled, but finally got a hang of the song as they bounced up and down a la Forest Gump to keep the beat. A lot of people joined in so that was pretty cool. 

It's the End of The World as We know it! It's the End of The World as We know it! And I feel Fine! 

It's the End of The World as We know it! It's the End of The World as We know it! 

And I feel Fine! 

A few went up, someone did The Red Hot Chili Peppers's By the Way, Lana did Linger by the Cranberries. Even Pete got up there and sang Stone Temple Pilot's Sour Girl. 

So far the admission of five bucks was bringing in about thirty patrons. Like Chloe, many didn't want to subject their ears to the torture, and Clark was cursing his blasted great hearing for the hundredth time tonight. 

Another girl got on stage this time, she was stunningly beautiful with her long chestnut hair running down her open back blouse. Yowza, she tempted Clark to be straight again. She turned around. It was Katie Manroe. AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! What is she doing here? She picked a song on the computer screen and started swaying seductively to the tune in the background. It was The Cure's Just Like Heaven. She was good, her singing voice wasn't bad, but her performance was what gave her the edge. She pouted her lips just right, shook her hips just so and seduced the audience with her slow, hypnotic movements and enchanted them all with her alluring green eyes. Immediately, jocks were on their cell phones ordering their buddies to come down at once to see her. 

All too soon her performance was over, and People were yelling "Encore!Encore!Encore!" 

All Clark could think was _Bitch!Bitch!Bitch!_

Katie laughed and thanked her appreciative audience. "Thank you, but what I'm really up here to do is introduce a friend of mine. He has something to say to one in the audience and would like to do it with a song. Lex, baby, come up here." 

The crowd went silent as Lex fucking Luthor took the stage. 

Lex messed with the computer consol a sec. "Umm, since none of the songs I wrote within the last two years are here, I'll just choose from some of these shall I." Lex could see Clark and Manroe within the crowd. Punched in the numbers into the Kareoke machine, and started smiling at Clark in the audience. It was strange that in front of thousands he could be calm and collected, but in front of this crowd he was as timid as Clark used to be with Lana. A familiar tune started up in the background. Lex pointed to Clark, and mouthed, "This is for you." 

Manroe couldn't stop grinning if her life depended on it. It was so cute. Lex started the N'Sync tune with an air of seriousness that would have been laughed off stage, if he had been anyone other an Lex Luthor. 

Can this be true, tell me can this be real How can I put into words what I feel  
My life was complete, I thought I was whole Why do I feel like I'm losing control 

I never thought that love could feel like this Then you changed my world with just one kiss How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel, it's a miracle 

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent a little more time on you Oh a little more time, yes he did baby 

In all of creation, all things great and small You are the one that surpasses them all More precious than and diamond or pearl They broke the mold when you came in this world 

And I'm trying hard to figure out  
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child That's deep inside and leaves me purified 

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent a little more time on you 

On you...  
Yes he did baby 

I never thought that love could feel like this Then you changed my world with just one kiss How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel, it's a miracle 

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent a little more time on you 

On you...  
God must have spent a little more time on you A little more time on you, oh 

The crowd was roaring, "YEAH!!!!!!!Woooooo ahoooooooooop!!!" 

Lex didn't hear any of it, he was too focused on Clark. Waiting, watching Clark to see if he'd run away or get angry. Lex was holding his breath insecure about whether he just destroyed the best friendship he'd ever had. 

Clark looked down, then his gaze travelled up to Lex's. When their eyes met, Lex noticed Clark's eyes were wet with repressed tears and his lips were trembling. Clark got up and ran on the stage towards Lex. 

"You mean it, don't you?" 

"With all my heart." 

"But...Katie?" 

"She's just a friend." 

"Lex, I love you so much." Clark took Lex in his arms and kissed him on stage as passionately as harlequin novel covers illustrated to be. Chloe came out of the wood work and whooped and yelled. "YEAH LEX, Go CLARK!!!!!!!!!!!WOOOOOOOO AHOOOOOOOOO! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!" 

Martha and Jonathan were cheering them on as well. And Pete suggested flippantly, "Maybe we should hose down the fire up on stage," then chuckled at the sight on stage. 

Katie was an animal, whistling at them and yelling, "Yeah, work it baby, work it!!!!" 

When they finally came up for air, or when Lex came up for air, Lex led him off stage and towards the exit. 

The last thing anyone heard before they left was Lex saying, "Damn, N*Sync rocks!" 

The show didn't end, oh no, Katie was so energetic and happy that she treated the Beanery to an entire cabaret of songs including American pie, Pretty Woman, and The Monkee's I'm a believer. 

After Katie's initial performance, the crowd had already doubled. By Katie's second performance, the house was packed. Karaoke Night had never been more successful...meanwhile, out there under the moonlight Lex and Clark were standing out by the bridge where they'd first met and where they'd kissed for the very first time. 

~Finis 


End file.
